Hard
Hard is a song originally by Rihanna. It will be featured in the tenth episode of Season 2 of Glee: The New Years, Girl Power. It will be performed by Cheyenne McLarson. Lyrics Yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah yeah, yeah, yeah) Ah yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah yeah, yeah, yeah) Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, yeah Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, yeah They can say whatever I'ma do whatever No pain is forever Yup, you know this Tougher than a lion Ain't no need in tryin' I live where the sky ends Yup, you know this Never lyin', truth teller That Rihanna reign, just won't let up All black on, blacked out shades Blacked out Maybach I'ma rock this shit like fashion, as in goin' til they say stop And my runway never looked so clear But the hottest bitch in heels right here No fear, and while you getting your cry on I'm getting my fly on Sincere, I see you aiming at my pedastal I betta let ya' know That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Rihanna reign just won't let up Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Rihanna reign just won't let up Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Rihanna reign just won't let up So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard All up on it Know you wanna clone it Ain't like me That chick to boney Ride this beat, beat, beat like a pony Meet me at the top (top, top) Gettin' lonely Who think they test me now Run through your town I shut it down Brilliant, resilient Fan mail from 27 millions And I want it all It's gonna take more than that Hope that ain't all you got Baby all you got I need it all The money, the fame, the cars, the clothes I can't just let you run up on me like that (all on me like that) Yeah I see you aiming at my pedastal So I think I gotta let ya' know That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard Go hard or go home Back to your residence Soon the red dogs will give the block back to the presidents I used to run my own block like Obama did You ain't gotta believe me, go ask my momma then You couldn't even come in my room it smelled like a kilo Looked like me and two of my boys playing casino Trying to sell they peeping my bag they can't afford it Tell 'em to give me back my swag They tryin' to clone me See my Louis tux, Louis flag, Louis frames, Louis belt What that make me Louis mane? I'm in an all white party wearin' all black With my new black watch call it the heart attack Cardiac arrest, cardiac a wrist Yeah, they say they're hard They ain't hard as this Hard! The one word describes me If I wasn't doin' this You know where I be, too hard Where dem girls talkin' trash Where dem girls talkin' trash Where they at, where they at, where they at? Where dem bloggers girls at Where dem bloggers girls at Where they at, where they at, where they at? Where your lighters at Where your lighters at Where they at, where they at, where they at? So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard That I, I, I Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Sung by Cheyenne McLarson